Just exchange pain with love
by Yume no Uta
Summary: My first OS. It's the final time, that she will try to ask him if he wants to be her boyfriend. RikaxIchinose hater please read till the end. Don't stop in the middle! And don't hate me for what ever I've done! Oh and READ TILL THE END!


My first one shot! *yeah*

Lolo-chii: lol you wrote a one shot about one of your most hated characters.

I don't hate her! Also even such persons need some love.

Lolo-chii: she needs some-

Don't say it or I'll ban you from my account!

Lolo-chii: sorry...

I have to thank **Sweet-Cool-Twins** who gave me the confidence to upload this oneshot.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I´m kind of an masochist. I now he won´t change his mind, but still I try my best to make him fall for me. Every time I get hurt, every time I cry. Every time I feel the pain deep in my heart and every time I can´t believe that this was it. So I stand up again, stand up to get hurt, stand up to fall down again, stand up to feel the pain. I said to myself that I should stop, that this time would be the last time, but my heart doesn´t understand that.<p>

"Rika-san?" the girl beside me pulled me out of my thoughts. "What´s up, Fuyuka?" She looked shyly on the ground. "Well, … you know … I asked myself … well …" It seemed like she couldn´t find the right words.

"Come on, Fuyuka! Ask me whatever you want and I swear that I won´t bite" I chuckled. Fuyuka first looked at me, than on the ground again. It took her some more moments till she could finally ask her question. "Why are you so stubborn when it´s about Ichinose-kun?" she blurt it out. I was too surprised to answer. _Why did she bothered with a question like that? With the same question I bother myself all the time?_

"It's just … You are my friend and I don't want you to get hurt any more" her glance was fixed on the ground. I was a bit hurt. _So she also doesn't think that there is anything that connects him and me. But this is my problem, not hers_. I suddenly felt a deep hatred towards Fuyuka. I wanted to yell at her. I wanted her to leave, but in the end I didn't said anything like that. I just put on my normal Rika-loves-her-darling mask to hide my pain and my hate. "Oi, oi Fuyuka! I'm not hurt or anything! Darling just doesn't want to show that he's deeply in love with me" I leaned towards Fuyuka and whispered "You know how boys are. To proud to admit that they are in love" than I stood with my hand on my hips and said loud "But after the time Darling can't hide his feelings any more! Darling will finally ask me if I want to marry him and we'll have a Okonomiyaki shop!" I was totally lost in thoughts about him. His brown hair which I would like to run through, his black eyes which always cast a spell on me. I would do anything to her his voice right now.

"Rika?" I turned around in surprise. My one and only love stood there, right behind me and smiled at me. He really had grown in the years. He was almost a head bigger than me. "D-darling..." I couldn't speak. I didn't thought I would meet him so soon.

"I didn't knew you would visit us. I would have picked you up if you had told me" he smiled at me. I blushed which luckily wasn't seen because of my dark skin. He hugged me and said "It's nice to see you again" I was so excited. _He hugged me. HE did it._ I knew that that was just a normal greeting. Fuyuka hugged me too as she collected me on the bus station, but it was something else because it was him and no one else. "Darling! I missed you so much!" I hugged back, more tighter than he did. Even as he loosened his hug I didn't stop.

"Rika, are you hungry?" he looked at me. I was surprised that he cared about that. _Maybe he changed his view about me. But what should I answer?_ I was so excited that I began to talk like... well, like Rika would have done it. "Oh Darling! I just need our love to be satisfied!" _Am I stupid? I am here to show him that I changed and now I'm saying such crappy things. He'll leave me. He'll leave me even before I tried to ask him to be with me._ I looked at him, waiting for something that would tell me to leave, but all that came was a smile. It was a gently smile, one of those he never gave me. "That's so like you, Rika-chan" _… d-did he said -chan?_ I was in heaven.

"I think I'll leave you now" Fuyuka smiled. She was happy for me. Before one of us could reply something she run of. 'Thank you' I whispered. _She really is a good friend. _

"So, Rika-chan. What are you here for?" Ichinose still smiled his lovely smile. I was afraid that I would melt away by all his cuteness. "I-I just was near so I thought I could visit you. I-I mean all of you not just you" _man, why am I so nervous? Two years ago all of that didn't bother me but suddenly it is so hard to talk to him._ "So you want to see the others too?" I nodded. Why couldn't I bring out a single word any more? It worked some second ago but now even just looking at him felt awkward.

"You have a perfect timing. Practice is starting in five minutes. We have tu hurry" He took my hand and run.

Two years ago (the FFI was finished and we celebrated day and night) was the last time that I asked him to be together with me. He just said no. It was and emotionless refusal. It broke my heart and I thought that I had finally understand that we are not meant to be together. I went back home and didn't tried it for two years. Those two years felt like a hundred of years. I noticed that something was missing. Something that was important to me. I needed him.

I stopped and sunk to the ground. I was out of breath. I gave up on soccer two years ago because it always remembered me of him. Now I had to less stamina to run so much. Also my white dress was hindering me of running freely. I breathed heavily and he looked at me with a concerned look.

"Did I overdid it? I should have slowed down a bit" he knelt down to me and laid his hand on my shoulder. My heart began to beat so fast that I wondered if he could hear it.

"Rika, I want to tell you something" he looked away from me with a slight blush in his face. It seemed as if the thing he wanted to tell me wasn't easy for him to say. Now it would come, the thing that I was prepared for. He would dumb me. I was prepared for that. I mean I waited for that. All of that was so awkward. I mean why would he hug me? Why would he take my hand? And why would he be so nice to me? He just played with me. And now he feel sorry for me because of my credulousness.

"As you were away … well … there was something that was missing me" I looked up, tears in my eyes because of what I had expected, and couldn't say a word. He looked me deep in the eyes. "Rika I think I-"

"Kyaaaaa!" that was definitely Haruna. I looked at him and he looked back. "Should we..." he looked concerned at me. _Of course he was concerned about his friends. I would have loved to hear what he wanted to say, but if I had told him that than he would have thought that I'm egoistic and I didn't want him to think something like that._ So I stood up and said "Lets go"

As we finally reached the soccer field we saw that a crowd was formed. "What happened?" Ichinose and I freed our way to Haruna. She looked excited to the two in the centre and squeaked happily. In the centre stood Endou who reached a hand out to Aki. She looked at him in disbelief.

"What happened here?" I repeated myself again and Haruna finally answered. "E-endou asked A-aki out" she looked at me, a bright smile over her face.

I didn't liked Aki much. To be honest, I always held a grudge against her she knew Darling for so long and Darling always cared about her more than for me. But right now I was really happy for her. She and Endou just belonged together. And finally one of them made the first step. _Maybe that meant Darling really gave up on her._ I looked at him._ Please, tell me what you wanted to tell me!_ My heart was craving for him. Finally everything could be like it should always have been.

"Please don't do that! Take me, not him!" His voice stabbed through my head. It remembered me that I didn't lived in a Fairy Tail. He had grabbed her shoulders and looked deep in her eyes. "Aki, I think I-" Why was that so familiar? _Where did I heard that already? Oh, I know! It was when he said that to me just a few minutes ago._ Pain run through my body and tied around my heart. The pain was like barbed wire and every time I breathed it clinched into my heart.

What he had just said, it seemed to be the same thing as what he said to me. There was just one difference. I'm not the main character in his story and I never was. Not even for a second. As I realized that I couldn't hold myself any more. Tears bursted out of me and I screamed. I didn't screamed anything special, no words or anything. I just screamed as loud as I could. My eyes were closed, my fists were clenched and my head was turned to the ground. The barbed wire first pressed on my heart painful like none fitting shoes, but with the time it loosened more and more.

As I stopped screaming I was totally breathless, but satisfied. I looked up in his shocked face and smiled. _I just have to do one more thing._

I slowly leant towards Aki as I stood beside her and whispered "Make him happy" and paused. _Say it now. It's the perfect chance. _"I hate you" I added, smiled in her face and walked away. Her eyes had widened and that was exactly what I wanted. For me it was the perfect leaving.

* * *

><p>"You're already back?" My mother dashed towards me. "What happened?" My mother didn't knew anything about my plan to make him mine so I was really surprised as she asked me that. <em>I didn't told her by any chance, did I? <em>

"Anyway, you have a visitor" "A what?" I almost yelled at my mother. No one ever visited me. Except for the CCC Girls of course, but they wouldn't have come to such a late time. The moon stood high on the sky and by now every of them already slept.

"I couldn't believe it either. As I told him you weren't here he asked me if he could stay till you come. How could I have said no to such a charming man?" _A what? What guy would visit me?_ I always just was behind Ichinose and no one else. I didn't even really recognized other guys so who...?

"E-edgar?" I tensed up as I saw him. The blue haired gentleman that sat in the living room was Edgar Valtinas, the captain of the soccer team, that represented England in the FFI. He saved me from becoming the demon lords wife (long story). After that I dumped him as he asked me for a date. I was very rude to him back than, but he just excepted that and didn't made a fuss about it, like I'm always doing. _He actually was always nice to me. _

"Is my visit inconvenient?" I looked at him. _Was it? No it wasn't. It was really good that he was here. Maybe he could cheer me up._ "No, it's convenient that you're here" I smiled and sat down right next to him **(A/N:he is sitting)**. "I had a pretty bad day and it's good to see someone like you now. Someone who won't hurt me" I laid my head on his shoulder. I was so tired.

"Who hurt you?" he stroke my head. It felt great to have his big, heavy hands laying on my from pain pulsing head. "That doesn't matter any more. Please just promise me that you will never leave me" _keep being with me so I'm never alone._ "I would never leave you, nor betray you" _Betray? How could he? It's not like we are … OMG!_ I jumped up. "I-i think I have to go to sleep now" I dashed towards my room. "Rika, wait!" he wanted to grab my hand but luckily someone interrupted him.

"Rika! You have a call!" My mum walked in and gave me the phone. "You seem to be quite popular with boys" she whispered as she went out again. _Why did she said that?_

"Rika? Rika are you there?" his gently voice stabbed my chest. "D-dar- No Ichinose?" I held the phone on my ear. "Rika! Lucky me I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me" I was about to push the off button, to hang on on him without saying anything about he interrupted me. "Rika, why did you go already?" _Are you kidding me? _Was he kidding me? "We could have done some things together. I have so much I want to talk with you about" his voice sounded as if he was smiling. _Why?_ I didn't understood anything. "Rika, do you have some time?"

"t-time? That isn't the problem. I have time eno-" My eyes wandered around the room and fixed on a blue haired guy. He had clenched his fists, his head was turned to the ground. A picture of me got into my mind. I acted like that as he confessed to her. Suddenly my eyes got wet. _Edgar is like me. We are the same and still I'm treating him like that. I am such an idiot._

"No Ichinose. I have no time. I already have someone else I have to talk to" Edgar looked up and I just had to smile. _Somehow he really is cute._ "Well, maybe some other time..." a chuckle was heard on his side of the line. "I don't think so" and with this words I hung up on him. I finally realized what I had missed on him. I missed the pain that told me that I was alive. And Ichinose missed the person that was addicted to him. The only person that would never ever leave him. _But I didn't need him any more. I didn't need pain any more. I just exchanged it with love._

"Edgar. It's late already" he stood up "I understand. I will go search-" I chuckled. "You can sleep here" He looked at me. He still didn't seemed to have realized what I just did. That I had left Ichinose for him. "Well, but I prefer to sleep on a bed instead for a couch" he told me. _I think I have to say it more clearer._ "You can sleep in a bed" I opened my room door. "It's actually not big enough for to but we just have to move close together and it will be fine"

* * *

><p>So, how was it?<p>

Lolo-chii: Why is Ichinose the mean guy?

H-he is? I didn't wanted him to be. Really. He shouldn't be the bad guy in the story.

Lolo-chii: I think he is.

He's not! Anyway please **Review**! (If I get much reviews I may find the confidence to upload more one shots)

Bye-Bye!


End file.
